Educational Stepcest
by 13chocox
Summary: The family goes out for Fun-filled-Friday. Edwin and Lizzie both had a sexual-education seminar at school. One of them got a free condom and has to get rid of it. One-shot


Educational Step-cest

Summary: The family goes out for Fun-filled-Friday. Edwin and Lizzie both had a sexual-education seminar at school. One of them got a free condom and has to get rid of it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek any of the characters or establishments mentioned in this fanfic.

It was just another Friday, but to the kids of the Venturi-MacDonald house it was "Fun-Filled-Friday". This day was given its name by none other than the parents, George and Nora. This day was founded for the soul purpose of trying to create more togetherness within the newly-formed family, mainly Casey and Derek. Fun-Filled-Friday had been continuous every week for about five to seven months. So far there had been no progress between the two. At this point no one really saw the point in Edwin, Lizzie, or Marti coming. This Friday all five Venturi-MacDonald kids were taken out of school earl in the hopes that it would put them in a better mood. Once George and Nora got the kids out of school they first dropped Edwin and Lizzie at the house. Nora and George then took Derek, Casey, and Marti to Clovermead Bees & Honey. Lizzie and Edwin convinced their own parent not to make them go. Lizzie and Edwin had recently been on a field trip to Clovermead Bees & Honey with their science class and really didn't want to go again. Lizzie and Edwin were both at home now in front of the television set, Edwin in Derek's chair and Lizzie on the couch, her back leaning on the arm with her right ankle over her left. The two began to reminisce about hoe their apiphobic (being afraid of bees) classmate had made a skeptical in the classroom from just the numerous mentions of bees. The two step-siblings both moved into the kitchen to get a snack. Edwin grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and Lizzie picked up a banana from the same oversized bowl. The two of them walked on opposite sides of the counter. Edwin put the elbow he was eating the apple with on the counter-top and took his first bite into his apple. Lizzie in a simultaneous fashion put one of her elbows on the counter towards the end, leaning on the counter a bit but still nearly standing all the way up. She took her unoccupied hand and began to remove the covering of the banana.

"So did your class have the sex-seminar today?" Edwin asked more nonchalantly than a boy his age should've asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie also answered in a nonchalant way "talking about sex was a great way to start off the day."

"Oh, but it doesn't stop at sex, there are also multiple mentions of STD's." said Edwin in a jokingly business man/ game show host manner.

"And STI's." Lizzie continued.

"And pregnancy, don't forget about pregnancy." Edwin ended the list.

"Did the presenters in your class give out free condoms?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lifestyle condom held by his index and middle finger and thumb.

"Where's yours?" Edwin asked to keep conversation going.

"Never got one, they ran out by the time they got to my row." Lizzie answered.

"Lucky."

"Why?"

"If my dad sees that I have this he'll kill me."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I don't know but I have to think of something."

"…We could use it."

"What you mean have sex?" Edwin's voice cracked.

"Why not? I mean if we're gonna be having sex soon we might as well do it with someone we're comfortable with, right?" Lizzie sounded confident enough but was still a bit unsure.

"So uh, how do you wanna start this then?" Edwin asked sounding very unsure and nervous.

"Why not in one of our bedrooms, we cold take turns taking each others clothes off." Lizzie said very courageously.

"Sure okay… but can we do it on Derek's bed instead? Our beds are sort of hard, it might ruin the whole thing." Edwin said sounding a bit more comfortable with the subject of having sex with his step-sister.

After a mutual agreement of what and where the two stepsiblings now walked up stairs wit ha wide gap in between the two. Once up stairs they both stood on the side of Derek's bed. Lizzie put Edwin's hands on her waist and Lizzie put her hands on either side of his face and moved her face closer to his.

"Wait… I'm not sure about this anymore." Edwin admitted grabbing her wrists

"What's the matter Edwin, don't I turn you on?" Lizzie asked sexually taking her hands back, placing them on his back, and slid them down his back, placed them on his butt and squeezed lightly. While still squeezing his buttocks she moved forward. The two stepsiblings slammed against Derek's closed door. Once Edwin was unable to move Lizzie then took her knee and moved it in between his legs and gently rubbed his member. Edwin felt Lizzie's knee against him and he was semi-hard. Lizzie took further initiative and crushed their pelvises together. Edwin moaned when his private part was being crushed and suffocated by the denim of each other's jeans. Edwin put his hands on Lizzie's face, leant down a little bit and began to make out with her. Never mind it was their first kiss, nothing was held back an inquest of tongues was commenced inside the mouths of the two teenagers. Edwin picked up Lizzie by her legs and nearly ran to the bed and dropped Lizzie on the bed still being connected by mouths and pelvises. Edwin separated from Lizzie to remove his shirt from the upper part of his body and returned to tend to that sweet mouth that belonged to his step-sister. Edwin moved his hands under Lizzie's shirt and brought them up to take off her shirt. Edwin's next step was in taking off her pants and socks. Edwin had to stop for a moment and look at the site before him. His step-sister beneath him in just her pink lace panties and bra, in his brother's room on his brother's bed. Lizzie thought Edwin was taking too long so she sat up, her legs still separated by his standing legs and undid her bra. Once Lizzie took her bra off she took Edwin's hand and brought his index finger to her nipple and made it go in circles. While he was busy with her nipple she took this time to take off his pants. When Lizzie began to undo his zipper he started to pinch her nipple making her moan. Once Lizzie finished up with Edwin's pants she pulled down his boxers in a flash. Edwin then roughly shoved her on the bed and took off her panties. Edwin picked up the condom from the side of the bed, took it out of its wrapper and slipped it onto his penis. Edwin brought both Lizzie and himself up more so they both were now fully on the bed. Edwin took hold of his dick and placed it at the entrance of Lizzie's vagina which she felt.

"Are you sure about this?" Edwin asked not feeling unsure since this started.

To answer his question Lizzie brought her legs to wrap around him and his lower part enter her quickly. Both teenagers gasped in shock of the feeling. Edwin's dick wrapped around the velvety layers of Lizzie's untouched aperture. Lizzie's slit being newly penetrated by the dense object that was Edwin's penis. The feeling was like heaven to Edwin but just more than a little uncomfortable to Lizzie. Edwin could see that she was uncomfortable but began to move anyway. After two slow thrusts Lizzie was in total bliss as was Edwin before hand. Edwin continued to pound away at Lizzie's cunt. When Edwin realized he was close to release he began to kiss Lizzie roughly while both of them inhaled as they both shared their first orgasm. When Edwin came he rolled off of her and lay on his back clenching Lizzie's hand as she did the same.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Edwin said while both out of breath and swallowing spit.

"I guess there are just some things they don't teach you in sex-ed."

Edwin and Lizzie just gave a faint laugh and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
